pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS026
Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie opuścili miasteczko Azalea i kierują się do następnego przystanku na drodze Cola do pozostania mistrzem Johto - miasta Goldenrod, gdzie Cole zawalczy o swoją drugą odznakę, a Lucas będzie walczył o następną wstążkę. Właśnie minęli schludne przedmieścia miasta Azalea i udali się wzdłuż krótkiej dróżki, która miała zaprowadzić ich do Lasu Ostrokrzewu. Za nim była już nie długa droga do kolejnego miasta. Po trzech minutach stali już naprzeciw ogromnej ilości wysokich drzew, które dawały cień tak, iż w lesie panował półmrok. Bohaterowie weszli żwawo w ciemną gęstwinę, jednak las nie był tak przerażający jak myśleli. Dookoła było mnóstwo dzikich, które nie zwracały na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Na gałęzi dość niskiego drzewka siedziało kilka pokemonów, które zaciekawiły Cola. Wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził je. Jumpluff - Pokémon bawełna. Jumpluff jest pokémonem trawiasto - latającym. Ewoluuje ze Skiplooma. Ich lekkie ciało pozwala im przebyć ogromne odległości wcale się nie męcząc, unosząc na wietrze. - Te pokemony są wspaniałe! - powiedział zachwycony Lucas. - Złapię jednego. Pokeball, naprzód! - krzyknął. Pokeball jednak spłoszył je, na co Lyra zaśmiała się nieładnie. Sprowokowało to rozwścieczone Furrety do ataku prędkością, a Lyra przewróciła się na drugi bok. Gdy zaczęła im wymachiwać groźnie pięścią, szybko uciekły. - Spoookojnie kochana... - powiedział Cole pomagając jej podnieść się z ziemi. Ponownie ruszyli w drogę. Następną przeszkodą, z jaką przyszło się im zmierzyć, nie należała do najłatwiejszych zadań. Dwa Gravelery oraz dwa Geodude, krążyły dookoła drogi i atakowały pokemony, które stanęły im na drodze. Lyra początkowo próbowała znaleźć inną drogę, jednak wejście w głąb lasu byłoby nierozważne. Postanowiła więc załatwić sprawę na drodze dyplomacji. Wezwała swojego Gravelera, wytłumaczyła mu jaka jest sprawa i wysłała go do dzikich pokemonów. Te jednak nie przyjęły go najlepiej. Graveler wrócił cały obryzgany błotem. - Twój Graveler chyba nie jest najlepszym negocjatorem - wtrącił Cole, a Lyra obdarzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem. W tej samej chwili jakiś pokemon zaatakował Gravelery i Geodude szybkim atakiem. Pokemon był małych rozmiarów i to, co zobaczyli zaskoczyło mocno naszych bohaterów. Dodatkowo skalne pokemony rozpierzchły się na boki niezdolne do walki. Pokemon strącił również jakiegoś pomarańczowego stworka, który spadł Lucasowi z łoskotem na głowę. Pokemon, który pokonał skalne poki poszybował wgłąb lasu. Za chwilę usłyszeli również głos jakiegoś trenera, który biegł, oddychając głośno. - Czeeeekaj! - krzyczał. Cole, Lucas i Lyra spojrzeli się w tamtą stronę. Był to Joshua, trener, którego spotkali, gdy Cole złapał Hoothoota. - Cześć Joshua! - zagadnął do niego Cole. Joshua najwidoczniej długo już biegł, że teraz przez chwilę zabrakło mu oddechu. Zrobił głęboki skłon i odpowiedział. - Hej Cole. Widzieliście mojego Pidgeya? - zapytał zdyszany - Hmm, no tak! To pewnie on pokonał te Gravelery i Geodude. A teraz poszybował w tamtą stronę. - powiedział Cole - Nie dobrze. Pidgey zjadł jakieś podejrzane jagody, które nagle dodały mu sporo energii. Teraz nie mogę go zmusić, do powrotu do Pokeballa, a on i tak nie lubi w nim siedzieć, więc zadanie jest sporo trudniejsze - powiedział zrozpaczony Joshua. - Pomożemy Ci go złapać! - zapewniła go Lyra - Mareep, pokaż się! - powiedziała. - Hmm, to dobra myśl, żeby użyć elektrycznych pokemonów. Pytanie tylko, czy Pidgeowi się wtedy nic nie stanie - zapytał Joshua Lyrę. - Myślę, że mała dawka elektryczności mu nie zaszkodzi, naprawdę. - ponownie zapewniła go Lyra. Joshua wtedy się zgodził. - Elekid, pokaż się! - powiedział. Nieznany Colowi pokemon pojawił się przed nimi. Cole przypomniał sobie również, że nie sprawdził pokemona, który spadł Lucasowi na głowę. Paras - Pokémon typu Robak/Roślina. Ewoluuje w Parasecta. Grzyby Parasów posiadają zarodniki, które mogą sparaliżować, uśpić lub otruć przeciwnika. Elekid - pokemon elektryczny. Ewoluuje w Electabuzza. Elekid może się nauczyć te same ataki, co jego ewolucja. Elekidy często można spotkać w czasie burzy, kiedy ładują swoje elektryczne moce. W tym czasie Pidgey ponownie przeleciał nad głową Joshuy, a więc rozpoczęli akcję. - Elekid, piorun! - Mareep, elektryczny szok! - żaden z ataków nie trafił w Pidgeya. Wciąż szybował z zawrotną prędkością używając szybkiego ataku. Pokemony powtórzyły atak, jednak i te chybiły. Nagle Pidgey zawrócił i zaczął szybować prosto na Mareepa i Elekida. - Elekid, użyj ochrony! - krzyknął Joshua. To był świetny wybór, ponieważ Pidgey odbił się od ochrony i upadł na ziemię. - Pidgey, powrót! - powiedział Joshua - Dziękuję ci Lyra za pomoc - rzekł. - To drobiazg - odpowiedziała Lyra. Postanowili, że razem będą iść przez las, ponieważ Joshua ma zamiar odwiedzić centrum pokemon, znajdujące się po drugiej stronie lasu. Gdy tak wędrowali i gawędzili przed nich wystąpił Igglybuff, którego Colowi wydawało się, że już widział. Przypomniał sobie, że ten Igglybuff na pewno musi należeć do pani Caroline - właścicielki centrum opieki i rekreacji. Cole ciekaw był, co on tutaj mógł robić. Igglybuff wyjął coś, co wyglądało na marker z zieloną zatyczką. Ustawił go w łapce jak mikrofon i zaczął śpiewać. - Iggomi Iga, Igooomi, Igglubuff. Iggomi Igaa Igomiiiiiiiii - śpiewał Igglybuff. Gdy zakończył swój występ zobaczył, że wszyscy usnęli. Zezłościł się, odbezpieczył marker i domalował każdemu wąsy po czym uciekł w głąb lasu. Gdy Cole, Lyra, Lucas i Joshua obudzili się czekało ich spore zaskoczenie. Szybko pobiegli nad rzekę przy której zauważyli, że ktoś wypompowuje wodę za tamą. Wodne pokemony zaczęły histeryzować ze względu na to, że już nie długo, zabraknie im wody. Jak szybko zauważyli, maszyna miała naklejoną dużą, czerwoną literę R na sobie. A obok niej stało dwoje ludzi i jakiś pokemon, którego Cole widział po raz pierwszy. - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - powiedział ów pokemon, którego Cole widział po raz pierwszy. To było nie lada zaskoczenie dla niego - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Shuckle, i o to chodzi! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - To fakt! - Zespół R zakończył swoje Motto. - Zespole R, znowu staracie wprowadzić jakiś swój beznadziejny plan w życie?! - krzyknął do nich z pogardą Cole. - Nie odzywaj się, głąbie i lepiej się stąd ulatniaj! - krzyknął ponownie pokemon. Cole sprawdził go w pokedexie. Shuckle - pokemon pleśniowy. Kiedy Shuckle umieści pod swoją skorupą jakiś organiczny materiał, przetwarza go na unikalny sok. Z natury Shuckle są nieśmiałe i ukrywają się za skałami i pod kamieniami. - TY UMIESZ MÓWIĆ?! - powiedzieli wszyscy na raz. - Wy też i jakimś wielkim zaskoczeniem to dla mnie nie jest. A teraz odsunąć się! - krzyknął do nich po czym użył bomby błotnej. - Doduo, pokaż się! - krzyknął Lucas - Magnemite, ty również! - krzyknęła Cassidy - Onix, również pokaż się! - krzyknął Butch - A więc będzie potrójna bitwa! Misdreavus naprzód! - Chikorita, pokaż się! - krzyknęła jako ostatnia Lyra. Doduo użył dziobania na Shuckle, który przewrócił się skorupą do góry. Elektryczny szok Magnemite nie trafił w Misdreavus Cola, która użyła psychopromienia. Natomiast Onix użył akcji, a Chikorita zaatakowała dzikim pnączem i Onix odbił się od nich. - No to teraz ja zakończę, Gyaradoss naprzód. Hiper promień! - krzyknął Joshua. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąął! - Brawo Joshua! - krzyknął Cole. Natomiast ten sam pokemon, który spadł na Lucasa użył trującego ukłucia i przedziurawił zbiornik z wodą. Wszystkie pokemony wodne ucieszyły się z tego. Lucas był bardzo zainteresowany tym pokemonem. Pobiegł w jego stronę po czym krzyknął. - Paras, chcę z tobą stoczyć bitwę! - krzyknął Lucas do niego. Paras staną i czekał na przeciwnika. - Doduo, naprzód! Powietrzny as! - krzyknął Lucas. Paras wykonał perfekcyjny unik. Użył ostrego liścia, jednak ten atak nie zaszkodził bardzo Doduo. Następnie Lucas nakazał mu użyć dziobania, na co Paras odpowiedział trującym ukłuciem. - Doduo, dziobanie jeszcze raz! - krzyknął Lucas. Paras użył trującego gazu, jednak Lucas kazał zmienić mu atak na powietrzny as, który rozwiał trujący gaz oraz trafił w Parasa, który przewrócił się na plecy. - Tak! Naprzód pokeball! - krzyknął Lucas. Pokeball odbił się od Parasa. 3...2...1... ZŁAPANY - Tak, złapałem Parasa! - krzyknął Lucas - Gratuluję ci Lucas, złapałeś nowego pokemona! - powiedział Cole. Lyra i Joshua również podzielali szczęście Lucasa. Gdy zapadał wieczór, byli już niedaleko Centrum Pokemon. Siostra Joy uzdrowiła wszystkie pokemony naszych przyjaciół. - Wasze pokemony są już w świetnej formie. Możecie je już wziąć - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Siostra Joy. Już niedaleko czekało na nich miasto Goldenrod, gdzie Cole stoczy swoją kolejną walkę o odznakę, a Lucas będzie walczył o kolejną wstążkę. Co się zdarzy podczas ich przygody? Jak nowy pokemon Lucasa - Paras, poradzi sobie w jego drużynie oraz czy będzie sobie radził podczas pokazów? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole spotyka ponownie Joshuę ** Joshua objawia, że posiada Elekida * Śpiewający Igglybuff po raz pierwszy wychodzi drużynie Cola na drogę Debiuty Pokemonów * Jumpluff * Paras (Lucasa; złapany; debiut) * Elekid (Joshuy; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Joshua' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Paras *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Mareep' (Lyry) *'Chikorita' (Lyry) *'Doduo' (Lucasa) *'Magnemite' (Cassidy) *'Onix' (Butcha) *'Pidgey' (Joshuy) *'Gyradoss' (Joshuy) *'Elekid' (Joshuy; debiut) * Paras (Lucasa; złapany; debiut) * Elekid (Joshuy; debiut) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) *'Igglybuff' (Śpiewający) * Jumpluff * Poliwag (wiele) * Goldeen (wiele) * Chinchou (wiele) * Marill (wiele)